


Stockholm Syndrome

by Yla_Yla



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 18+, Angst, Dark, F/M, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mental Torture, Negan - Freeform, Negan x Reader - Freeform, Obsession, Professor Negan, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, dub-con, posessiveness, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla
Summary: Professor Negan met you and instantly felt a craving in his chest that needed to be satisfied, even if that meant to choose some drastic actions – like kidnapping you.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 36
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for warnings/triggers!
> 
> The Story contains/will contain: kidnapping, manipulation, dub-con, some slight physical abuse, psychological torture/Mental torture, smut, language

“ _Stockholm Syndrome_. A condition in which hostages develop a psychological bond with their captors during captivity. The syndrome is fuckin’ rare, but according to the FBI about 5-fucking-percent of hostage victims show evidence of Stockholm Syndrome.”

Negan removed his glasses and let them dangle between his lips, he knew his students were absorbing every word right now. The current topic of his psychology class had stirred a lot of interest and fascination by his current students, so he devoted a whole seminar on it.

He never really understood how a man could become so obsessed, so possessed by one woman that he would actually do everything to own her – Not until he saw _YOU_ entering his class a month ago. You were everything he had ever imagined in a woman: Pure, sweet, innocent…You were almost like an angelic appearance to him to whom he’d fall on his knees anytime. You drove him mad with your innocence – Eyes always eager to learn more, to please him with your witty answers, always focused and meticulousness. Negan loved to see you bouncing in your seat, raising a hand to answer first and impress him.

He found himself starring at you during his classes, not being able to avert his gaze of your silky hair, your perfectly shaped face with those sensual lips that he yearned to kiss. The moments he wasn’t able to see you in class, he started to follow you during the day to satisfy his longing need for you – He even carried a picture of you in his wallet that he found at the university’s website to have you with him anytime. Every time Negan saw you in class, he immediately had to hurry into the teacher’s bathroom afterwards to pump his rock-hard cock by the mere thought of you. Just seeing this angelic pure innocent girl, spurred his imagination to its fullest and he needed to release the pressure.

Negan was more and more confronted with an inner demon, a craving that only you could satisfy.

The days flew past and Negan was sitting in his office, again being distracted by the mere thought of you as his dreams were interrupted by a loud knock on his door.

“Come on in!” he said confused, since he wasn’t expecting anyone.

As soon as he saw who had knocked on his door, he held his breath and felt his heartbeat increase. It was you!

Negan shifted in his seat and cleared his throat as he offered you a seat.

“Y/N, how may I help you?”

You took a seat, visibly nervous to be this close to your favorite Professor now, brushing through your long hair in searchfor words.

“I was wondering whether you would be so nice and help me with that assignment you gave us a week ago, Sir?” Your voice was pure ear candy and went right to his twitching cock, causing him to shift yet again in his seat to hide his growing erection. Addressing him as _Sir_ forced him to drift off to a scenario where you’d beg him to fuck you, maybe even start calling him _Daddy_.

“Absolutely Y/N, how about this evening? I’m free!” he smiled, his mind still circling about all the things he wanted to do to you as he couldn’t avert his eyes off your beautiful figure.

Biting your lip, you were clearly relieved to hear he would help you, but knowing you couldn’t cancel your date tonight.

“I actually have a date tonight, but how about tomorrow?”

Negan had to fight the inner urge to growl at your response, knowing you were dating other men and not him caused him to clench his fist tightly, his knuckles almost turning white by the immense feat. Just thinking about your sweet lips on other guys made his blood boil with rage and he felt pure possessiveness over you.

“Tomorrow is just fine! Where are you two lovebirds heading to?” He tried to ask casually, hiding the immense livid consuming his whole body.

You chuckled and Negan saw a hint of blush on your lovely cheeks as you brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “We’re heading to the lake! Thank you for helping me, Professor Negan!” you swarmed before getting up to your feet and leaving Negan with his throbbing wanton erection behind – Just listening to the angelic sound of his name leaving your delicate sweet lips went right to his still twitching cock.

__

This was it.

The moment he had prepared over a month now.

Everything was precisely planned from the basic stuff like duct tape and rope to the more complicated arrangements like preparing the cellar for your arrival. Since the first day he had laid his eyes on you, Negan worked in his cellar on something: hidden in the dark, he built a small little room disguised behind his wine cellar and only accessible through a secret switch behind his favorite red wine.

Negan made sure everything was perfect for you. He knew you liked to draw, so he bought a canvas stand, enough art books to find inspiration and the most luxurious set of pencils he could buy. Nothing was too expensive for you. A king-sized bed with the finest silk sheets was the highlight of the room, he wanted you to be comfortable at any given time. The bathroom was equipped with everything a woman could dream of: Luxurious lotions, loads of Make-Up, a freestanding bathtub and a huge walk-in shower.

The calm surface of the lake was reflecting in his rearview mirror, the sound of distance music audible inside his car as canvassing eyes glanced over to the spot where you had been sitting with your date, enjoying the wine and grapes he had prepared for your romantic date – not knowing you’d been observed for hours now. Negan felt rage consuming his whole body as the young boy leaned in to kiss you, Negan’s grip tight on the steering wheels, knuckles white caused by the immense pressure of his grasp. He tried to stay calm, soothing himself with the thought that soon, so soon you’d be his. Only his.

He waited a few more hours, teeth gritting each time he saw you exchanging endearments with that pathetic little boy. It was almost midnight, only two cars left in the parking place and the moon hooded by dark clouds, the area only illuminated by the cars passing by every now and then. Grabbing his balaclava, Negan opened the door and hurried towards the only couple left at the beach, the chloroform drenched cloth ready in his left hand as he approached you with faltering steps.

You didn’t notice the dark creature approaching, only the dull sound of something heavy crumpling to the floor turned your attention away from the things you were stuffing inside your bag. Your eyes widened in shock as you saw your date crumpled on the floor, blood gushing from the laceration on his forehead.

“Hate those boys sniffing around you, around what belongs to me!” you heard a deep husky voice mumbling behind you, just seconds before you inhaled the strong chemical scent of chloroform, dragging your numb mind into a dreamless sleep.

Negan picked you up with his strong arms, gently brushing the streaks of hair out of your face as he carried you to his car, laying you down on the backseats. A smile was gracing his lips as he saw you so peacefully sleeping, your mere figure resembling an angel – pure, graceful and innocent.

“You’ll be mine” he whispered against your lips, not daring to kiss you yet.

__

A throbbing pain in your head caused you to wake up, shifting slightly in the soft silk sheets as you didn’t want to open your eyes just yet. The warmth of the bed way too comfortable to leave it so soon, but you knew you had to attend classes today. With a groan you opened your eyes, blinking slightly to adjust to the brightness of the room. It took you a few seconds to realize this was not your room, this was not your bed and these pyjamas definitely didn’t belong to you either. Your heart pounding rapidly in your chest, your hypothalamus releasing adrenalin, sensing the danger and preparing your body for a possible fight-or-flight reaction.

What happened last night?

Was this Jason’s Room?

Did you sleep with him?

Did he drug you?

The only thing you could remember was the chemical scent filling your nostrils, the anesthetic causing you to blackout within seconds.


	2. Stockholm Syndrome (2)

Negan observed you through the many little hidden cameras inside the room. He wanted to see your expression as soon as you noticed how much effort he had put into this room, to make you feel comfortable, to make sure this was your new home!

His heart was rapidly pounding in his chest, trying to think how he should approach you without scaring you. Clearing his throat, he reached for the microphone and took another deep breath.

“Princess, there’s a blindfold on your nightstand. I need you to wear that and then I’m gonna bring in a few things for you!”

You flinched as you heard a voice coming out of nowhere. Looking around, trying to find the source of the voice you felt your heartbeat increasing. Fear was consuming your whole body, little pearls of sweat erupted on your forehead and you were in dire search of anything that could be used as a weapon, but the room seemed perfectly prepped. Everything you needed to have a decent life, but nothing you wouldn’t need – Like a knife or a baseball bat.

“Princess…I won’t hurt you. Just please wear the blindfold!” his voice consciously distorted to not raise suspicion to his true identity and he tried to shut his sailor mouth to not expose himself.

At this moment, your rational mind told you to stay calm. You needed to gather more information to know why you were here. Why it was you he had chosen and most importantly what he wanted from you. With trembling fingers, you reached for the blindfold, placing it carefully over your eyes until you weren’t able to see anything except blurred outlines.

A few seconds later you could hear footsteps approaching, a mechanic sound of something being unlocked and your nostrils were encompassed by the sweet scent of freshly baked waffles – your favourite food in the whole wide world. How did he know that?

You heard the clanking of dishes and cutlery next to you and flinched a little as you noticed the man who had kidnapped you was standing right in front of you.

Negan knew the quintessence now was to gain your trust, to show you he wasn’t dangerous but rather the man you needed and wanted in your life. It would be you begging for his touch and cock sooner or later, he was certain. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he looked down to you, wearing the blindfold like the good little girl you were. Negan had to suppress the urge to talk to you, praise you and whisper sweet promises in your ear – Now is not the time.

Carefully he brushed over your cheek, absorbing every tiny detail of your beautiful face, not being able to fully comprehend that you were here now with him, that you were going to be his soon. Only his!

Like presented on a silver platter, you felt exposed and fragile. Whoever it was touching your cheek, he could snap your neck in an instance, and you wouldn’t even see it coming. As quietly as he entered your room, he disappeared. Only the mechanical sound of a lock evidence that your kidnapper has left the room and relief washes over you.

Day in, day out, everyday the same procedure. Sometime around morning, at least you thought it should be morning, considering there were no windows in your room, he brought your breakfast. Around lunchtime he usually served some pasta and for dinner it was a sandwich and surprisingly a glass of wine.

What you didn’t know was that he drugged the wine with some soporific, causing you to fall asleep almost instantly as soon as you finished the glass of wine. The active substance reached your bloodstream, carried it all the way to your cerebral and ordered your receptors to start the biochemical process of dragging you into a deep sleep.

Negan waited until you were asleep, tiptoeing to your room and snaping his fingers next to your ear to make sure you were really asleep. A soft smile appeared on his face as his eyes wandered over your petite fragile figure – This was his favourite time of the day. Now he could worship every inch of your body, plaster gentle kisses on your skin and stroke through your silky hair. You looked so pure in your sleep, so innocent and it nearly broke his heart to take away that innocence soon. But only nearly.

Stripped down to his boxers, Negan floated under the covers to join you. A soft shiver ran down his spine. He was finally able to touch you again, his fingertips brushing over your arms, trailing down every delightful curve of your body causing his boxers to grow tighter and tighter with each inch of your skin he explored. A deep growl escaped his lips, pressing himself closer to your bottom, his aching erection grinding against the fabric of its confinements. Just like every night, Negan came with a grunt inside his boxers. The sensation of your almost naked skin so close was simply too much for him. This was all he could get right now until you were ready for him. Ready to beg for his touch and cock.

His possessive mind wasn’t simply pleased with just having you. No, he needed you to depend on him, to starve for his touch because he’d be the only person in your goddamn life from now on. The only person who truly loved you and the only person you would truly love.

___

Waking up, you thought this was all a bad dream. You’ve spent almost a week inside this room. Trying to distract yourself with painting since there wasn’t really much else to do besides waiting for the moment you had to wear the blindfold and he served meals. All this time you tried to understand why he chose you. He hasn’t talked to you at all in person, only through the microphone, almost as if he was scared, you’d recognize his voice. He hasn’t touched you yet to your own relief, …at least you thought so. So why were you here?

Rummaging through a few of the cabinets, there wasn’t really something useful inside them. Just a few pencils, some acrylic paint and a sharpener. A flash of thought suddenly hit you as you looked at the pencil in your hand and its pointy tip…

__

Negan sat in his class, reading some of the students essays and suppressing the urge to rip the papers apart by all the bullshit his class was writing about the Stockholm Syndrome. Did they even listen to what he was telling them last week? Bunch of Idiots.

_[…The Kidnapper is probably a perverted unsatisfied horny man who was oppressed and mobbed his whole pathetic life. Due to the kidnapping of someone innocent he gains power, control and a way to satisfy his longings for love and affection. He’s most likely touch starved and would do anything to keep his victim close to him….]_

A second later the essay landed ripped and crumbled in his paper bin, followed by the many items on his desk. An almost earth shattering sound echoed through his office as Negan shattered one of the absolutely useless flowerpots to the ground. His neck vein pulsing dangerously with each breath, rage consuming his whole body.

Perverted? Unsatisfied? Pathetic? Negan was glad none of them was a therapist yet or he would’ve been clearly worried about their patients.

He was not perverted!

He was not unsatisfied!

And fucking hell, he was definitely not pathetic or some prick with a little dick that had to show off power or control over someone.

Negan took a deep breath, massaging his temples before he tidied up the mess he made a few minutes earlier. He called it a day and couldn’t wait to finally see his little angel Y/N again. He didn’t kidnap you because he was lonely or touch starved, nor pathetic or horny, he kidnapped you because you clearly wouldn’t have been able to see that you belonged to him. He was your Professor and as the innocent pure angel you were, the idea of having an affair with your Professor would’ve never even crossed your mind. But Negan noticed your stares, the longing gazes, how your eyes flickered when he called you by sweet nicknames and how your eyes seemed to be glued on his crotch while he was speaking in front of the class.

Summa Summarum, everything he had done was simply in your best and own interest!

__

The sharp pencil was hidden beneath your pillow, waiting for the perfect moment to use it as a weapon against your kidnapper. It wouldn’t hurt him lethally, but it would give you some valuable time to escape and a headstart. Sitting on your bed, the blindfold already covering your eyes you sensed the mechanic sounds of the door, causing your heart to beat faster, your grip tight around the pencil covered by the pillow. The scent of some freshly cooked Spaghetti Bolognese filled your nostrils, your gustatory buds reacting immediately but you needed to focus now. This might be your only chance to escape.

The blindfold only allowed you to see some blurred lines, but it was enough to know when he was standing right in front of you.

In the split of a second, you reached for your blindfold, pulled it down and smashed the sharp pencil right into his leg.

Racked with pain, Negan stumbled back. Eyes widened in shock as he locked eyes with you and he could determine the exact moment you realised who your kidnapper was.

“Professor Negan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I LOVE your comments and they literally make my day each time! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain mental torture!!!

“Professor Negan?”

Neither Negan nor you made a move, not even dare to blink in this moment, cautious eyes locked at each other and the tension graspable. Negan’s heavy breathing filled the room, his hazel eyes focused on you like a predator on its prey and right now, …right now you were his prey! Backing up, you felt the cold wall in your back, desperately searching for something you could defend yourself with…against your Professor, your favorite Professor. You always felt like a protégé to Negan, but right now you were a victim for him.

Negan wrapped his slender fingers around the pencil, teeth gritting as he pulled the foreign object out of his leg with a guttural groan. His eyes now dangerously fixed on you as he came closer and closer to you until his body was pressed against yours. His slender fingers that were wrapped around the pencil only seconds ago, now wrapped around your throat, squeezing and limiting your air supply.

“This was a mistake, Doll!” he whispered in your ear, his scruff scratching along your cheek.

Within the split of a second your body hit the silk sheets of your bed, Negan’s strong body pressing you down with a shit eating grin on his face. “I was trying to do this the soft way…” he whispered against your ear, gently nibbling on your earlobe, “…but you seem to prefer the hard way? I don’t fuckin’ mind!” the deep husky growl sending shivers through your whole body and you felt tears welling up in the corner of your eyes. Maybe it was a mistake to attack him, maybe you should’ve waited…or just endure whatever he has planned with you.

“Tsk, Tsk, Princess…don’t shed your tears, yet. You’re gonna need them soon!” with these last words Negan rose up to his feet and rummaged through every drawer and every corner in the room to find and collect anything you could use as a weapon again. Your eyes focused on your kidnapper as suddenly everything went pitch-black, and you were surrounded by darkness and complete silence. Not even the slightest shimmer, crack in the door or any other source would illuminate your prison, only your heavy breathing echoing in your ears.

Your eyes were only hardly able to adjust to the darkness, desperately searching for the slightest shimmer of light, but there was none. For hours, or has it already been days? You lost every sense of time, your mind slowly playing tricks on you – shadows appeared like threats, tingles felt like thousand spiders crawling all over your body, every sound causing you to flinch in fear: The darkness devoured every inch of you.

And that was only the first stage of what Negan had planned to finally break you and made you his. The next few days, he expanded the psychological torture and denied you not only the slightest glimpse of light but also nourishment. Yes, he wanted you weak, pleading for his mercy and soon you’d be begging for his mere touch. Did he have fun torturing you? No, but since you’ve acted so unreasonable, he simply did not have another choice than to force you into submission to him.

Negan was sitting in his office, eyes glued on the dark screen of his phone, the night vision of the installed camera giving him a great view of your desolated condition. Soon, so soon you’d be free again and he could finally reward you. Leaning back relaxed against his chair a smile graced his lips. It had been two weeks since he’d kidnapped you and slowly but surely the public interest seemed to fade away. At first, the city was plastered with missing posters on each lamppost, in each supermarket and even the university started a huge search operation – of course, being the good guy he was, Negan helped searching…knowing that they won’t find you. The media was reporting almost daily, asking for the citizens help to find the poor girl that was kidnapped and whose boyfriend was brutally battered. Right now, the missing posters were demolished, flying around with faded ink, your face unrecognizable due to the heavy rain and slowly you were forgotten by public.

Returning back home after a long day at university, Negan decided to step up his psycho terror a little. Of course, he didn’t want you to be messed up completely after all this, so he allowed you a little shimmer of light by turning on one of the lamps in the bathroom. With one click on his phone he pulled something new from his gimmickry of tricks to break you.

_We're on easy street  
And it feels so sweet  
'Cause the world is 'bout a treat  
When you're on easy street_

A deafening sound suddenly echoed through the room, vocals on repeat every time you thought it would finally be over. This was almost worse than living in the pitch-black darkness for the last days, at least you were able to sleep, but now with that nerve-racking song you wouldn’t be able to sleep at all.

_On easy street  
Yeah, we got a front row seat  
Oh, to a life that can't be beat  
Right here on easy street_

The sleep deprivation not only raised your pulse but also decreased your body temperature, causing you to shiver even underneath the bedding. More and more you started to forget simple words, ravenous appetite caused you to crave food even more now and you fell into microsleep for the split of a second, but the joy of a few seconds of rest was vandalized with every new vocal of the earsplitting song. By now you felt weak, your mind playing tricks on you and even if you tried to stay strong, your survival instinct slowly crumbled and fell apart like a house of cards.

That’s exactly where Negan wanted to have you. There was only one last step left to finally break you and then his sweet innocent angel would finally be his. He knew he should feel bad, he should be ashamed to torture you like this, but it was simply for your best and you’d realize this soon enough and maybe, maybe you would even thank him for that – You’d be the paragon of the _Stockholm Syndrome_.

It’s been five days since you attacked Negan. Three days in the pitch-black darkness and without food, one day with that horrifying song on repeat and now today, finally you were served the first meal since he started his metamorphosis of turning you into a defeated and desperate mess. Your room was still only illuminated by the slight shimmer of the bathroom lamp, but it was better than vegetating in complete darkness. By now, your mind was in trance, the song only a distant echo in your ears, your surroundings merely acknowledged by you. The hunch of seclusion creeped up in you further and further and slowly devoured every inch of your mind. Desperate for human touch you started hugging yourself, imaging someone else was touching you, whispering sweet praises to yourself while caressing your pillow.

That was your breaking point. You didn’t even care anymore what he, your Professor…your Kidnapper, wanted to do to you.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I hurt you. Please end this. I’d do anything!”

You winced and begged, eyes glued to the camera lens that was now blinking red, zooming in to capture this special moment.

Negan took a deep breath, a proud smile gracing his lips as he observed your desperate attempt to sooth him and end the mental torture. He would end it, but not completely. There was one thing, he still needed to hear from you. With another click he turned on the lights, stopping the nerve-wracking song before he went downstairs to bring you dinner. Luckily, he was prescient enough to build a pass-through between his wine cellar and your room. Negan still wanted you to crave him, to beg him for his touch on your soft skin, to make you his,… so he wouldn’t reward you yet with his presence.

The last few days were the most difficult ones for him as well because he wasn’t able to touch you, be close to you or kiss you during the night. Soon,...so soon all of this would be over and the both of you were finally united.

Another week passed by without seeing or even hearing your kidnapper and you weren’t really sure whether that was a good sign or not. You yearned for human contact, the isolation devouring every inch of your mind, like a virus infecting every simple thought. Now your torture was not the darkness anymore, it was the isolation causing you to feel touch starved and slowly going mad again. Like a caged animal you started walking up and down, staring at the walls with a glassy gaze and the only thing you were looking forward to at the moment was the split of a second were you saw his hands, serving your meals through the pass-through in the wall. Each day you woke up like a robot, caught in a routine of surviving yet another day caved inside these walls.

“Please talk to me, please!” you repeated to yourself over and over again, hoping your kidnapper would finally show a little mercy.

Leaning relaxed against his chair Negan smirked smugly as he observed you through the cameras. He was proud that you finally made the first step to the right direction. You wanted to talk to him and soon you would long for even more…and he would give it to you willingly.

Negan waited another two days until he finally decided to give in. Not only to your needs but he was also yearning to touch you again. Since you already knew who he was now, there was no need to hide his face or his true self anymore. 

The next morning Negan prepared your favorite breakfast: waffles with chocolate syrup and strawberries. With a big smile on his lips, he opened the door to the hidden room and saw your still sleeping figure, breathing harmonious and he was sure to see a smile gracing your lips as he entered. The scent of freshly baked waffles quickly filling the room with a homey atmosphere. Placing the tray next to you, Negan couldn’t suppress his urge to touch you anymore. With a careful, almost shy gesture he stroked through your hair, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and as you still wouldn’t wake up, he slowly slid in under your covers, your warm body close to his chest and he could finally inhale your unique scent again: Vanilla, a hint of peonies and something so pure and innocent he couldn’t even find words to describe it.

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed every second of being so close to you and placed gentle kisses on your neck. For him it was torture to stay away from you during this whole reprimand, just like it was torture for you to endure the darkness, the hunger, the sleep deprivation and the isolation.

Negan had to gather all his strength to not become aroused in this situation. His cock was aching and yearning for your touch, thinking about how he’d make you scream in pure pleasure, how you’d beg him to fuck you deeper and harder and how he’s the only one to push you over the edge of your sweet crescendo. But you still weren’t ready yet. Not completely, but Negan sensed that it was just a matter of time until you were begging on your knees to finally be stuffed by his cock.

Waking up, you felt a warmth spreading through your whole body and causing goosebumps to erupt on your skin. A heavy warm breathing brushed over your neck and you knew he was laying behind you. You should’ve screamed, you should’ve cried, you should’ve jumped up and hit him, but right now this was all you needed. His strong warm body embracing your weak, his scent and even breathing soothing you instantly and in this moment everything was alright. You felt like you belonged right into his arms, right to him.

“Shh Princess, Daddy’s here…Daddy’s gonna take care of you now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all the people who commented so far on the story and motivated me to continue! <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story <3


End file.
